


baby, it's cold outside

by stupidwolves



Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidwolves/pseuds/stupidwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a human being, he can't take all that cold with a cheap coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old thing from my tumblr, decided to post here anyway :D
> 
> also, timeline-wise, it's at some point where everyone is alive and happy and bffs with each other lmao

Watching the pack frolicking around in some weird werewolf bonding, Stiles tried not to shake so much, spectacularly failing. He was wearing a cheap, shitty coat on a cold day, and he was totally blaming Derek’s house for the coolness. The house barely had any walls, anyway.

 

His teeth were clattering and, surprisingly, even that wasn’t able to get on his way to talk. “I don’t even know what I’m doing here. It’s not like I need werewolf training or whatever.  _Human being_  right here, remember?”

 

He would’ve continued with his rambling, but Derek had walked up to him with a serious face that made Stiles think he was going to die. Instead, what he got was a pair of strong arms around him. The teen froze, not entirely sure of how to react.

 

So he did the only thing he knew. “Uhm, you’re really hot, you know? I mean, temperature-wise, not talking about your looks or anything. Not that you’re not a good-looking guy yourself, but-”

 

“ _Stiles_.”

 

He snuggled closer to the werewolf. “Shut up. Yeah, I got it.”


End file.
